User blog:MasterCheifKelly/Rescuing Flain from drowning!
Troy tripped Flain and he go right in the water and i was a great diver "Dont worry flain i'm coming!" i said, and i hold my breath and dive. the other mixels wait for me zorch and vulk are worried if flain and i wont make it up in time. as i dive deaper the suden glow of my legendary moon badge starts glowing. i looked as it glows then i felt something i felt the pain, but i had to keep going down or Flain will die the charm glows brighter as i keep going down and i starting glowing i stop for a minute thinking that i am going to sailor evolve that is my perpous but now with new powers of a sailor mixel i dive faster and the darkness was so back then all the sudden the bright light of kelly's sailor charm (royal) glows as i got flain as he was out cold. i had to go up there where the mixels are so i can evolve myself. i go up so fast but it kicked as i still in pain droping flain, but i got to him after my pain i was almost there and the mixels waited for us for 3 hours. "man what's taking kelly so long?" Vulk said. "are they...?" Zorch said as the looked sad then the glow of her bright charm got the mixels amaized. "quick getzzzzzzz flain!" Teslo said as they got him i pushed the water out of flain as flain coffs and wakes up i smiled as i still glow "Kelly? Did you saved me?" Flain said as i nod the bright light caused me to evolve as the mixels gasp i evolved myself into a Sailor royal but all the sudden a moon legendary glows so bright i screamed in pain then as i laid down after her breaths of birth i relaxed a little but a glow got her legendary moon to a new comer mixel legend as it did it dropto my arms a pink baby balanket apeared after glowing dies down as i got up i looked in side a new baby girl with a stary-like mask with glowing pink eyes was born and she was the legendary moon bat mixel she yawned and she open her eyes i knotice the overy was white then a legendary started speaking but in baby lanuage "Hewo, Mother Kewy! Legendary said as the mixels and i was suprised as i heard her talking to us. "Telephaty." I said. "So Maswer Kewy i finawy got to yow so ill tew my nawe my nawe is Luwala i am a legendary mwoon bwat bawby girl who mnow born to yow mastwer yow had to tawk realwy gowd of mwe because now i am your partner!" Lunala said as she yawn and fell to sleep i was now a legenadry sailor mixel mother to a legendary moon bat every mixel still thinks she cute here a sailor mixel photo of me as queen sailor and baby legendary lunala Category:Blog posts